


Light in the Darkness (WAdvent 2020 #3)

by gardnerhill



Series: 221b Ficlets by Gardnerhill [105]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Awesome Sally Donovan, F/F, POV Sally Donovan, Sally Donovan Appreciation, Watson's Woes WAdvent, Women Being Awesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:28:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27901525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gardnerhill/pseuds/gardnerhill
Summary: Evil is no match for the Light Side of the Force.
Relationships: Sally Donovan/Molly Hooper
Series: 221b Ficlets by Gardnerhill [105]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/700461
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	Light in the Darkness (WAdvent 2020 #3)

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the December 2020 Watson's Woes prompt, light. In the same universe as my story [Common Ground](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19093597).

Sergeant Donovan heard her pursuer coming closer. The lights along this stretch of the sewer were out and the man following her didn't have a torch; he did, however, have a gun. She was alone; she was armed only with her nightstick, and backup was waiting at the manhole just ahead. She needed just the right moment.

She reached the base of the manhole and turned to face the dark form as he came up to her, his gun out.

So was her secret weapon. Donovan switched on her torch, directly into the man's eyes.

He yelled and recoiled from the blaze of light after the pitch-darkness. In that same second she lunged forward, struck the gun from his hand and sent him sprawling, her cuffs out and ready. Only when her pursuer was immobilized did she signal her backup to lift the manhole cover and assist.

***

"Turns out it looks better if you do a weaponless take-down of an armed suspect." Inspector Donovan took another bite of lasagne. "That was the incident that put me over the top for the board's approval for the promotion."

Molly rested her own hand on her lover's. "You must have been _terrified_."

Sally gripped her back. "I was."

The coroner laughed. "He wasn't expecting a Jedi Knight, was he? Armed with a light beam."


End file.
